


Death of an angel (old)

by Deliriously_Insane



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm not sorry tho, M/M, Suicide, This is what happens when I wake up at ridiculous o'clock, Why Did I Write This?, why do I do this to myself?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliriously_Insane/pseuds/Deliriously_Insane
Summary: Jonathan can't get over Evan's death. (Song is lullaby for a princess)





	Death of an angel (old)

**Author's Note:**

> Did everyone get their permission slip signed for this feel trip?

It's been 5 months since Evan died in a car accident and Johnathan couldn't take the pain anymore.

He hoped it might of gotten a little more bareable if he waited a while like everyone says but it never got easier and it has taking its toll on him mentally and physically.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed softly. He looked pale, with heavy bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, his eyes were bloodshot from crying every night since Evan died.

  
_**'the years now before us** _

_**fearful and unknown** _

_**I never imagined I'd face them on my own'** _

  
Johnathan pulled the arm of his long sleeve shirt up and looked at all the scars on his wrist from cutting. He gently ran his fingers over them and sighed again.

  
_**'may these thousand winters, swiftly pass I pray** _

_**I love you, I miss you, all these miles away'** _

  
He picked up the razor from the counter and walked over to the tub, curling up in it.

"I'm sorry Evan.. I can't take it anymore.." Johnathan whimpered, knowing Evan wouldn't want this.

He cut a few shallow lines before finally getting the courage to make the final cut, slicing into his vein.

he watched as the blood dripped.

  
**'may all your dreams be sweet tonight**

**safe upon your bed of moonlight**

**and know not of sadness, pain, or care'**

  
Johnathan smiled as he slowly closed his eyes for the last time.

"I'm coming to see you Evan.." Johnathan whispered as he took his final breathe, the moon outside lighting up the bathroom in a soft silvery light

  
_**'and when I dream I'll fly away and meet you there'** _

**Author's Note:**

> I came back and rewrote this since my writing skills have improved so feel free to check the new version of this out


End file.
